There have been many attempts in the past to devise humane animal traps; that is, traps which are sufficiently strong to break the back or neck of the trapped animal and thereby greatly reduce the duration of suffering for the animal. Such traps, in the case of fur-bearing animals, are intended as well to reduce the chances of damage to the pelt since the trapped animal will not be capable of fighting the trap and thereby further injuring itself and its coat. Humane animal traps, of necessity, will be very strong since considerable force is required to break the back or neck of the trapped animal and, consequently, the force required to set the trap will also be very great. In most traps known to date it is necessary to set the trigger mechanism by hand and this can leave only one hand free to hold the trap in its open condition while the trigger is set, increasing the chance of an accident should that one hand lose its grip. It accordingly is very desirable to have a humane animal trap which is strong and reliable and at the same time is relatively easy to set, preferably automatically.